1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flat panel display device utilizing electron beams and, more particularly, to an electrode assembly in the flat panel display device. The present invention also relates to a method of making the electrode assembly in the flat panel display device and to the flat panel display device itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art flat panel display device, the use has hitherto been made of glass frit of low melting point to weld major portions of the electron beam control electrodes between electrodes and also to provide an electric insulation between the electron beam control electrodes. According to the prior art structure, the electrostatic capacity between the electron beam control electrodes tends to increase, accompanied by an increase of an electric power consumption during a drive and, therefore, the increase in power consumption tends to pose a commercial problem.
In an attempt to substantially eliminate the above described problem inherent in the prior art flat panel display device, the same assignee of the present invention has filed a Japanese Patent Application No. 1-33994 which discloses a flat panel display device capable of substantially reducing the electrostatic capacity. The invention disclosed in this Japanese patent application will now be discussed with reference to FIG. 12 of the accompanying drawings which corresponds to FIG. 6 of the Japanese patent application.
Referring now to FIG. 12, reference numeral 1 represents a faceplate having an anode 2 containing phosphor elements which is formed on an inner surface thereof. Reference numeral 3 represents a metallic back enclosure having a peripheral flange secured to the faceplate 1 thereby to complete a highly evacuated envelope. Reference numeral 4 represents wire-like cathodes and reference numerals 6, 7 and 8 represent respective electron beam control electrodes. Reference numerals 9, 10, 11 and 12 represent generally ringshaped insulating spacers; reference numeral 13 represents an electrode substrate; reference numeral 14 represents an electrode carrier plate; and reference numeral 15 represents fixture pins. Each of the fixture pins 15 is press-fitted into the electrode carrier plate 14. The flat panel display device shown therein is so constructed and so structured that electron beams 16 emitted from the cathodes 4 can pass through the control electrodes 6, 7 and 8 and be subsequently impinged upon the anode 2 thereby to cause the latter to emit light.
The flat panel display device disclosed in the above discussed Japanese patent application is of a design wherein the fixture pins 15 are inserted through the electrode substrate 13 and are, after having passed successively through the electron beam control electrodes 6, 7 and 8, press-fitted into the electrode carrier plate 14. This design has a problem in that, due to the press-fitting of the fixture pins 15 into the electrode carrier plate 14, the electrode carrier plate 14 tends to deform to such an extent as to result in a change in distribution of electric fields. Once the distribution of the electric fields changes as a result of the deformation of the electrode carrier plate 14, respective paths of travel of the electrode beams 16 changes resulting in a reduction of the quality of images being reproduced.